UNTIL MORNING COMES
by MariaNeko-Nyaan
Summary: Hakutaku is a bartender at "Shangri-La" living his life drinking, flirting and fucking different women every night. But he finds himself searching for a little bit more than that. Will a stressed out secretary coming to cool his nerves be able to give him what he needs? / Lemons.


"Oh god, what time is it?" The womanizing bartender yawned, feeling under his pillow for his phone. He felt cold, noticing his lack of clothes. A woman's scent filled the room but she wasn't anywhere to be found. She probably sobered up after he fell asleep and realized that she had to return to the right path sooner rather than later. It doesn't matter, he thought. He doesn't need someone to cuddle with in the morning anyway.

Despite his big ass hangover, the so-called "beast" managed to stand up and move enough to wrap himself with a bathrobe nearby. Unable to stand steadily, he retreated back to his bed to search for his phone again.

"No new messages, huh" It's not like he was expecting someone to send him a 'hello' or 'how have you been' he was just kind of disappointed to be sleeping with a different woman almost every night yet not getting a 'what's up' from any one of those. "Well, it's not like they should. A one-night stand is a one-night stand after all."

He shrugged his head, desperately shaking off such ridiculous thoughts from his mind. He was a young man satisfied with the way he lives his life as of the moment. Working as a bartender, flirting with women, fucking them once and finding a new one. Yes, he's living the dream he's always wanted. There is no room for such stupid thoughts. It's too late for them anyway.

"Shit, it's 3 already?" The bar opens at five, making the headache bearable will take about an hour. _Damn, when will I ever get a fucking break? J_umping out of his bed, he turned the kettle on and took a quick shower.

_This is kinda lonely...  
_

_No, no, no, no, I'm definitely not lonely._

Fresh out of the shower, he mixed a couple of herbs with hot water. Being a bartender made him good at mixing stuff, and being a big drunkard/serial lady-killer made him discover the ways of the hangover herb solutions. It also helped that his mother used to keep a lot of herbs around the house so he knows a little about a lot of them.

He sat there, chewing on leftover chicken wings he found in the fridge. Silent and wet, literally, water dripping from his hair to his upper body, sliding down and stopping just above his pelvic area. Hakutaku stayed there until he felt his headache become tolerable enough to endure another night of drinking, flirting and, most likely, fucking.

"Oh, Hakutaku! Congrats on barely making it on time!" his co-worker greeted him the moment he stepped in "Shangri-La" the bar he worked at.

"Ni hao, Tao-taro" He smiled back at his colleague who started working as a waiter starting last year.

"I've been wondering for a while now, but why do you call me Tao-taro? My name is Momotaro, except for the 'Taro' part, I don't see any other connection. How did you even come up with that nickname?"

"Hm, because 'Tao' means peach in Chinese and peaches remind me of your butt which you showed to the women when you got really drunk for the first time!" The pretty boy let out a loud laugh as his friend turned pink from shame.

"Geez, and I've been trying to forget that too!" The peach-man pouted, madly mopping the floor. It was an embarassing story he badly wished to forget but his pink face suggested that he would never be successful. Also, it was Hakutaku's fault why he was so drunk that night. As a sign of friendship on their first night as co-workers, the womanizer dragged him to another shop and drowned him in alcohol, causing the shameful events as said before.

"I'll let you judge the new mix I made last night, okay?" Hakutaku offered, putting on a puppy dog face. It was fun getting along with the waiter, and he enjoyed the comfort of having a male buddy. Momotaro nodded ever so slightly, he liked the guy's drinks, he was really good at his job despite what he seemed like.

The bartender then retreated to the back, hanging his coat and leaving his valuables locked. He's been working in the same old space for years now, and frankly he can't see himself working anywhere else anymore. The place had a hideously clean design. Most bars would have dim lights and dark colors, overall a shady look. However "Shangri-La" was not your common bar. It had a bright palette mostly milky white, blue-green and lively red. It had a lot of beautiful plants too, giving a heavenly vibe which was pretty weird for a bar. Nevertheless "Shangri-La" was popular, probably because it's unique but also because they had a handsome bartender who mixed up the best cocktails in town.

With a sigh, he straightened up his tie and fixed his hair. He still felt tired from last night and the headache still poked at him every five seconds or so. Before he could start feeling sorry for himself, the bell rang, alerting everyone that it was now 5PM, time for "Shangri-La" to open store. With another sigh, Hakutaku walked to his station behind the counter, waiting for customers to start filling the place.

* * *

It was a slow night. He's managed to flirt with women here and there, getting a few drinks and compliments but so far, he hasn't seen anybody he could screw. The clock was now 12:17 AM, his shift was ending in another 43 minutes. Well, you could say he's pretty much accepted he'll be sleeping alone tonight.

"Bartender," A young man called from across the counter. He was wearing a suit, tie loosened up for breathing space. The man had awkwardly shaped eyebrows that mysteriously went well with his small squinty eyes. He had a permanent pout, as if he was angry with the world. Give him a kanabo and he'd look like a beautiful demon. He wasn't with anyone, and he looked like he wanted to get drunk and pass out.

_Oh, he's pretty good looking._ "Yes, sir?" The lady-killer smiled all the same for the gentleman. He moved closer and noticed the way the customer's skin glowed ever so pale under the light. He had a weird hairstyle too, parting right at the center but oddly enough it fit him and it looked soft and smooth too.

"Something hard, with a lot of ice." He simply said. Yup, looks like he wants to get drunk and pass out after all. He found it amusing for a man with a stoic face to let loose so without any hesitation, Hakutaku whipped up something hard for the man, who in turn looked pleased with its order. Seeing as how there were no other interesting customers to chat up, he decided he'd pass time prying into this one's troubles, which was what bartenders do.

"So, hard day at work?" He started, propping an elbow up to get closer.

"Oh?" The man looked surprised but after a while, he returned to his cold and demeanor. "Well, yes. My superior is a useless pain in the ass, after all."

The bartender chuckled at how the man could address his superior in such way. He didn't hate gutsy guys like him. "What happened with him this time?"

"Hm?" He seemed amazed that the gorgeous bartender was still talking to him. He stared at him silently for a while. "It's just the usual stuff... Hm, would you mind drinking with me? It would be better to have company."

Now it was Hakutaku's turn to be surprised. The guy looked like he'd rather not talk to anybody and drink himself away silently but he actually asked him to keep him company. Well, that was interesting. "Sure, but customers pay for the bartender's drinks you know?"

"I don't mind."

They kept chatting away even until Hakutaku's shift was over. He had learned his name was Hoozuki and he worked as a secretary under a big company. The company was called "8 Greater Hells" which was the sister of "8 Colder Hells" They talked about many things, from Hoozuki's superior, Enma, who they deemed useless and disgraceful, Hakutaku's past conquers with women from Daji to Lilith to many other feminine names, the judicial system, Chinese culture, Japanese culture, eat-all-you-can meat buns and the theory's on afterlife. The two of them got along so well and noticed that they even looked alike with squinty eyes.

"Oh, I think I'm kinda frunk alreazy," Hakutaku was wobbling in his seat, barely noticing that it was now a little bit past the hour of two in the morning. "I bet you're alsho pretty frunk now, are you?"

"No, not at all." The secretary replied, gulping another glass of hard alcohol, still unfazed by the substances he's been drowning himself in. "So you're a light weight, Hakutaku?"

"No, no, no, I'm pretty heavy, you want me to get on top fa you so you could shee?" The bartender smirked, pulling Hoozuki by his tie close enough to whisper in his ear. "Cause we could totes use my place if you're up for that sorta fuck."

The man was visibly surprised, but he was quickly able to regain his composure. "You suddenly moving me made me kind of dizzy, I guess I'm intoxicated enough to take you up on that offer."

* * *

His whole body burned from the touch of his lips against his. He didn't know if it was the alcohol making him hot or he was just that turned on by this person who had no tits. Hakutaku's kissed a hell lot of women and he's had his fair share of heaven with them but god, he's never felt this hot for anybody before. Fuck, he wasn't even gay and yet his letting another man push him around and violate him with his tongue.

Maybe it was the stress from work. Maybe he was doing this because he needed something different from his routine. It definitely wasn't the alcohol, Hoozuki was barely drunk. Whatever was making him lose control was not stopping anytime soon. He was drunk on the bartender's scent, his words, his laugh, fuck, he was drunk on him.

It kinda hurt. They were bumping into stuff everywhere. Books were falling down, lights couldn't be found, they stumbled in the dark but they never stopped locking lips. They were in a trance and he liked it. Hakutaku was crazy about it.

Finally, after some work in the dark, they found their way into the bed. Hoozuki wasted no time in ripping his partner's clothes and tossing them somewhere, anywhere it wouldn't get in their way. He was desperate for him and damn, he was never desperate for anything.

"Hnngh!" Hakutaku let out a moan as Hoozuki started sucking on his neck. Licking, sucking and circling his sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. He went down to his collarbone and to his nipples, sucking and biting each one until the bartender was reduced to a shivering ball of moans.

The other man's sweet moans were like music to Hoozuki's ears, driving him crazier about this man writhing in pleasure under his touch. He dragged his tongue down his abdominal area stopping to stare at the bartender's length standing up, trembling in anticipation. He looked up to see Hakutaku all red with a wanting look on his face.

He lost all his sanity when Hoozuki took his whole length inside his mouth. Licking and sucking, up and down, circling the tip and flicking his tongue at the bottom. He tried to muffle his screams but the secretary's persistent sucking kept him from controlling his cries.

"Ahhh! Oh, umpghhh!" The man below him kept crying. Not being to control himself anymore, he started jerking himself off at the sight of the disheveled Hakutaku.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" He pouted, wanting the hot and wet sensation around his dick back. He could hear his own heartbeat racing and he wanted more. He wanted to be driven to the point of insanity.

"Because now, I'll let you have a taste of this." The secretary showed him his own erection, wet from his precum.

"What? Where?" The bartender was confused.

"Here." Hoozuki lifted Hakutaku's legs up and started rubbing the tip of his dick at the man's entrance. "Do you have lube? Or oil or lotion or anything I can use to soften this up?"

The motion sent a chill down his spine, and damn it felt good. Hakutaku was biting his lip in an effort to hold on to reality. "First drawer to the right." The secretary poured lube all over the other man's ass and poked a finger inside, a moan escaping the man beneath him. "A finger's fine but will yours... fit?"

"Oh, it will." He poked another finger in, and another. Swiveling and scissoring, making the other man used to the sensation of something inside him. Just when Hakutaku has finally gotten used to it and actually started enjoying it, the secretary pulled his fingers out. He was going to pout at him again if he wasn't positioning his dick in his entrance.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Augh!" He let out a sort of grunt. It was big. And hot. And god, it was good but it also hurt. It fucking hurt. "Ho-hoozuki, it hurts, ah!" He whined, clawing at the man's back.

"It'll get better." He told him.

Hoozuki kept pounding into him, each thrust faster and deeper than the last. It still hurt but the pain had started feeling more like pleasure and soon enough Hakutaku was moving his hips in time with the other man's thrusts.

The secretary kept reaching deeper, searching for that sweet spot. "Ahhh!" There. He hit it. "Oh, god!" He hit it again. He kept hitting and hitting that point until the bartender completely lost his mind. /Fuck it's so fucking good./ He reached down to stroke his erection and kept pumping himself.

"Ho-hoozuki, Hoozuki, hoozuki," He kept repeating his name like a mantra, losing himself in a pair of squinty eyes. "Anh, ah, hmmph, hngh, Hoozuki, ahhhhhhhhhh!" He released his load unto the other man's chest, cum staining the god-like features of the man above him.

"Hakutaku," He heard him whisper. He was at the edge of control after having his partner cum all over him. "Hakuta- hnghh!" He moaned ever so slighty, filling the other man's insides with his liquids.

Both of them were panting hard. Looking at each other but not saying a word. Both of them were red and sweaty. A little bit sobered up, too. Hakutaku managed to kiss him one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

_Shit. What the fuck happened last night._

Hakutaku had another big ass headache. He remembered being fucked by a man. Why the fuck did that happen? He was a straight ladies man yet he allowed another dick plow his backdoor. And the shitty thing was, he remembered feeling so damn good from being fucked. Trying to rid his head of the events from last night, he rolled over, thinking he was alone in his bed as always. Surprisingly, he bumped into a figure lying beside him. He was still there, that damned secretary.

Hakutaku felt his cheeks burn up. It was the first time someone was beside him when he woke up, too bad it was a man. _He's a demon._ He poked Hoozuki's back but he didn't wake up. _He's a demon for putting that thing of his inside me._

Nevertheless, a feeling of happiness welled up inside him. He's always wanted someone to stay with him through the night and until morning. Sure, he never admitted such stupid desires but true enough he wanted a little body warmth in the cold morning.

Hakutaku pouted. "I'll sleep some more then." He whispered to himself, his forehead touching the man's back as he tried to sleep again with a red face and stupid grin.

FIN

* * *

A/N:

First time to write and finish fanfiction yehet!

Hoozuki x Hakutaku didn't have a lot of material so I just had to write it because THEY ARE MY OTP OF OTPS. Eventually, I will draw a doujin about them too (when I have a little more time and skill). Forgive my shitty cover art #ITRIED. If Hoozuki was a bit out of character, forgive me, it was 2AM and my fingers were typing non-stop.

Thank you for taking time to read my fantasies!


End file.
